


Carols

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols

Clint and Natasha were sitting in their apartment watching Christmas movies. Natasha was pregnant and Clint had decided that she should not exert herself.

There was a knock on the door and Clint went to open it.

He saw a group of kids singing Christmas Carols. He called Natasha to the door.

The group of kids started singing and Clint could see a soft smile on her face. Nat always had a soft spot for kids.

After the performance was over Natasha gave the kids some cookies and candies.

They waved the kids goodbye.

Natasha and Clint shared a small smile as the baby moved in the stomach.


End file.
